The Charmed ones?
by PinkBunnysWillRuleTheWorld
Summary: This is my first fanfic. so be nice you will have to read to find out IF anyone can could u tell me how to update
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I do not own Charmed

Rate- K+

Summery-This is a story about the power of two be nice i am a first time writer

Pheonix Pov

It was a sunny day and light was streeming into the hollowel mannor. I was sleeping very well in my bed when my older sister sister Primrose came and woke me up saying "Pheonix your night club is opening today GET UP!" I was is no mood to leave but I got up anyway.Normaly my sister calles me Phebs because saying Pheonix is odd to say. I am 22 right now and this is the day that changed my life. I got out of bed took a shower brushed my teeth and put on a light blue tee shirt and light blue sweat pants and yelled "I am going out to exersize!!!" She wasn't really paying attention and then later she would freak out and yell at me for not telling her. After that I came home and changed and went to meet the owners who were selling her the thing i am calling it P squared but i am going to wright it as a miny 2 like in algiba.

Primrose pov

I am soo happy for my sister she is opening a club today I can't wait to see. I am the oldest sister and Pheonix and my mother was a woman named Paige she is very sweet but had to leave at odd hours of the night. My sister and i know we are witches we just havent gotten our powers yet. We will be known as the power of two. I am very much like my dead Aunt Prue at least that is what everyone tells me exept my mom because she never meet Prue. My sister is kinda a Prue,Piper mix. She is very pretty. "I am going to work now." With that I left. Phoenix and I got home early because it is the day we get our powers. Phoenix will get Tellikenisis and munipulating her surroundings and I get blowing things up and freezing time.

Normal pov

The club was P3 but I got to change the name evan thought she didn't sell it to me. She said she was getting old so she wanted to sell it. My father is a man named Hennery. My mom is old so is my dad. And the three charmed ones made a promis to die on the same day a Prue and today was the day. With tears in our eyes the elders took there souls. Wyyat and Chris got some of the Hollowell magic along with Phoebe's kids but we are going to be the strongest I know that sounds self absorberbed but it is true. Phebs aways called me Rose because my name is Primrose. We sow all our aunts and stuff hanging out together in heaven.


	2. Chapter 2

The power of 2

OH CRAP thought the younger sister she knew she was late VERY late! She had to go set up for the band playing tonight. Great now I have to rush to get there on time. Her sister on the other hand was always on time. She thought about how different they were while she was getting ready. She knew they were as different as night and day she was kind a workaholic,liked haveing fun and doesn't want or need a man in her life and has some odd love for the color blue and she has no sence of fashion sence all she ever wore were sweat pants. Her sister was fun,random,emotionless (unless with her sister) this sometimes got on Phoebs nerves (remember that is what Primrose calles her sister) and has some odd love for the color pink she would where anything cute. The only things they had in commin is that they both have magic powers and they both don't need men.

She was now changeing into her outfit which was a blue short sleeved shirt with a V neck and dark blue sweat pants. She was whereing a necklace with a P in dimonds that stood for most of her family. She was also had bright blue earings on. She got in her car which was a Hybrid she was also all save the earth her sister on the other hand couldn't care less she bought a Hummer. No matter how many times Phoenix tryed to talk her out of it.

She was now at work and was talking to a man named Jake Ryne he was sweet but they didn't get along very well. She had all these fun colorfull ideas for the club but being the perv he is he wanted those table dances as waitresses. I was not very happy with this but what can you do oh ya... I own the club "LISTEN BUSTER WHO OWNS THE CLUB?!" Not waiting for him to finish is Question i went on "ME SO DON'T YOU TELL BE WHAT TO DO!" i knew this was harsh but he was getting on my nerves! So I did what any normal person would do I stopmped out angrey although right after I did that I knew that I wasn't going to help pay the money for the house if I didn't have a job so I fied the guy that was my consultent befor and now I have a girl named Gloria she is nice but today is when I learned the most importent leason in being a demon slayer.


End file.
